Rythem
by Amuya
Summary: This is my story of a troubled man and a crazy lady. Please enjoy. THIS IS NOT A CROSS OVER AND IS COMPLETELY ORIGINAL. DO NOT COPY WRITE, I OWN THIS STORY.
1. Matthew Buffy

Dance To The Rhythem

By:XxPUNKxX

Have Fun!!

Inspired by songs--

Move it like this

Lets get it started in here!

The rhythm sounded through the room making the room move with the beat.

The dancers seemed to time with the crowd as the room seemed to become a playground. Someone swung from the ceiling...

_**This baha men  
And we gonna kick it like this  
We gonna keep it movin'  
From the dance floor  
Move It Man! **_

Why am I here?

_**Come on everybody  
Lets move it all night  
Uh, Uh huh  
Gonna take you back to the old school  
Can you feel the vibe?  
Lets dance to the rhythm  
And let me see your wide waist line  
(Jump back and do the twist)  
And the electric slide  
Move it man! **_

They were animals. This was insane.

_**Can you move it like this?  
I can shake it like that!  
Can you move it like this?  
I can shake it like that!  
Can you move it like this?  
I can shake it like that! **__  
__**Come on fellas, rock the party!**__**  
Shake ya body, everybody  
Lets get funky, to this new sound  
See, we gonna get on the floor and do it like that **_

_**Can anyone do the chocolate bump, like back in the day?  
We thought we'd bring it to ya,  
but honey keep it grooving, yeah  
Well, I can see everyone on the dance floor  
Doing the running man  
(Do the mashed potato)  
Or walk the feeling out if you can  
Move it man! **__  
_Then she came, she dragged me on to the dance floor.

I was trapped._  
__**Can you move it like this?  
I can shake it like that!  
Can you move it like this?  
I can shake it like that!  
Can you move it like this?  
I can shake it like that!  
Come on ya'll, lets rock the party!  
Shake ya body, everybody **__  
_The song ran through your body. You have no idea what your doing, your just watching everyone else and moving along to the music. It was the only thing that kept you going.

And you could stop.

You didnt want to._  
__**Remember back in the day,  
when we used to just do the bugaloo?  
Everybody rocks to the beat  
Sandy Jones, kick it up too  
And everybody runs together  
Where the DJ when he play?  
Cool music thats dippin, dippin  
We kick back and we keep dippin **_

_**Come on baby, lets rock lets rock  
We gonna get up on the dance floor and do the PeeWee Herman  
So shake it up, and don't ever stop! **  
**(Do the robot)  
And baby go and rock it!  
Move it man!  
**_I was enchanted, and I knew it._**  
Can you move it like this?  
I can shake like that!  
Can you move it like this?  
I can shake like that!  
Can you move it like this?  
I can shake like that!  
Can you move it like this?  
I can shake like that!  
Can you move it like this?  
I can shake like that!  
Can you move it like this?  
I can shake like that!  
Can you move it like this?  
I can shake like that!  
Come on ya'll, lets rock the party!  
Shake your body, everybody**_

Can you move it like this?  
I can shake like that!  
Can you move it like this?  
I can shake like that!  
Can you move it like this?  
I can shake like that!  
Come on ya'll, lets rock the party!  
Shake your body, everybody

Why did it have to end?

8:07 AM, The Weston O'hare, Chicago.

"ugh...what a head ache...nymnn... wait. OH GOD IM LATE!!" This is Matthew, Matthew Buffy, your average...how do we put this nicely..dork. He is a control freak, a neat freak, a know-it-all, and really needs a vacation. He has spent almost his entire life trying to be successful in the world. Yeah, like that'll happen. Anyway, fortunate for this little fella, fate seems to have led him into a bit of trouble. Ok alot of trouble, heres how it happened.

He was upset that he had lost a girl and went walking, he just happened by the club. But thats not important.

He's late.

"ImlateImlateImlateImlate!!" See?

Matthew, in a rut and now late for work, quickly dressed and got his things. He was determained to make it. Someone caught his eye, but when he turned she was gone. "huh..." Weird. ! "LATE! Latelate so very late!" The office acted as if this was normal when Matt came bursting in. His boss just gave him his paperwork and went on his way. "Why me..? heeh...right! Lets get to work!" Matt did this every once in a while, being late? no. Over exited? For work? Oh yeah. This is boring for a while so lets take a look at some of our other characters, shall we?

First on our list, Casper Rhodes.

He's A childhood friend of Matthews, to Matthew's disapointment, and is just across from Matthew at work.He constantly bothers Matthew at work, he seems to think of him as entertainment. ...heh heh. Ahem, anyway...He is also the closest thing Matt has to a friend.

Then there is Tabitha Day, who has a crush on Matthew but is very distant and can ussually be found scolding Matthew like a mother. She's stubborn. There is also Nuru Meztli, an odd forein women who is distant, no one seems to know her...And finally Norman Bates, their boss. He is a fairly boring man, single, mono-toned, office style man...but also, has anger issues. "GET TO WORK!" Oops, Matthew and Casper got caught talking. This is just central, the real fun is in the shadows...

Please Reveiw and tell me what you thought. The next chapter is coming real soon. Promise.


	2. Dance floor

Rythem

chapter **2~!**

Begin. ^_^

This is Downtown. The ultimate nightlife, but in the morning. _Yaaawn~ _Its just a normal, nice, place. This place has a nice little street, a few small houses running along it, as well as two restaurants, who's owners always fight, a thrift shop full of amazing things you'd never think to find, a bakery, a flower shop, and a club or two. Yeah, really quiet and peaceful- A scream was heard. Well, every town has its faults. "_Na nana na na~ Come every bodeh~_Hi~! Mister Salone! Miss Merle~!_ dada da na~na~_" This little lady is a very odd member of society, even for this place. "Hello miss." Uh oh.. "Put a sock in it ya old timer!! Have a nice day kiddo." We get a kick out of this every morning, that was Ricky Salone, and Miss Joe Merle. But back to the girl, it was raining, which is her average 'happy dance' kinda day. And when I say her I mean a young woman who is the neighborhoods nightlife per say. This woman has no job, just does magic on the streets, goes to bars, and talks to strangers, nothing weird here, though she does do odd jobs too now and again for food money. Some of the strangers she met are coming her way too, The two dogs Boo and Blue and Salem the cat, though they all kept distance, and some of their friends were sure to see again later. "Pick a card, pick a card~! _Oh my Gosh my days are getting longer And theres no turning back _

_I'm working da 9 to 5 Just To keep my contract did I say 9 I meant 1 30 I aint no early birdy I'm working Nine to Five~ Lala lala la la la_~Sign It please~? Thanks! Put it back, now scatter them upside down, ok...." She promptly ate the papers, then after showing they were assuredly swallowed. She lifted an old man's top hat, then, to reveil the signature from earlier.This is fun eh? Eating lunch with some old friends, laughing, and dancing in the rain, isnt this fun? Though Im not sure you can dance in the streets...Ooh, look at what time it is! 5:00 PM that means Matthews off work!

"Im tired...but I dont think I put 110% into work today..YES! I'll come in early Monday! ...eh?" Ooh! He has a phone! And its playing a....normal..ring? Never mind... "Yes? This is Matthew Buffy." He immediatly considered hanging up. "**Hey buddy~! Whaz up?**" Casper... "why...are you calling me..?" "**Cause' I can? HEY, meet me downtown at the bar, K? Thanks, love ya!**" Matthew had always been dragged into this so abruptly by Casper, bars, party, you name it. The line was cut."Eh? But- oh god fine...hang up on me..not like I care.." But he still turned the corner and continued to the old bar at which, Casper always met him.

The beat rung through me again...whats this song..? Mojito...? Catchy...

_**Eo Eo Ea Ea~! **_

_**Eo Eo~Ea Ea~!**_

Its still insane... "Yo!" _'Oh god no...'_ Matthew thought."Casper! Why are we here! Its stupid!" _'I cant beleive I put up with him.'_ "But your here arnt you? Come on~! Stop whining and go DANCE! _Eo Ea~! Eo~Ea~!!" _Casper sang to the beat."You know I dont dance..." He really didnt."But she does~" Casper pointed to a girl with bronze hair and blue streaks, In a black mid-drift top with only one strap, a blue tank top with only the opisate strap, camo pants, and light green eyes, was glancing at him from the dance floor. Matthew blushed again. "Oh dont give me that face! Go! Go, you lady-killer!" Casper shoved him over to her. "Oh, hi there. You ok?" She held the back on her hand to his head to check for a fever. "NO! No, Im fine! uh..." Matthew held out his hand. "Im Matthew! Nice to meet you!" Fuuny little guy, aint he? "heh heh! Im Nyx Moritz~! Nice to meet You!" She bowed and gave him a wink. "Wanna dance?" She offered her hand this time, but before poor little Matt could ansewr she grabbed his hand and pulled him deeper into the crowd. She danced next to him for a while before she finnally got him to try dancing, she had to teah him a few moves though. "Their cute together, arnt they?" A bartender came up behind Casper after she said that and they chat for a while. "So, was it worth bringing them both here?" Hook ups are fun arnt they? "Yup, so worth it."

Its happening again. Its...the same club, the same feeling..

Im happy again.

Were dancing to the rythem together. But, every song ends eventually...

"You ok?"

"Eh, yes. Im fine."

"Cheer up~!"

This is supposed to be a sad, romantic moment. Then again, when are we EVER romantic? Eh?

Next morning, its 6:35 AM apartment 7 b.

"ugh..nn?" Matthew turned in bed only to have come face to..forehead with a girl. ...GIRL?! "AAAAAAAAAA~!!!!! who-when-WHO ARE YOU? Oh god I didnt- please no-nononononononononono-" That, my friends, will never get old." shut up...you got drunk on one voldka and I took you home. You ok?" Nyx had done this before, friend gets drunk, she takes them home, they get over their head ache and they leave. Never had they done THIS before...


End file.
